


Gotham is a magic place

by balestrazzi



Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Animal" murder, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, But Edward's are muggles, Eddie is special, F/M, Hogwarts, Kristen and Ed are friends!, M/M, Magic, Nygmobblepot, Nygmobblepot AU - Freeform, Oswald stole Edward's bed, Oswald's parents are wizards too, The Slytherins are really mean to Ed, They are still psychos, Wizard! Ed, Wizard! Oswald, past Gertrud Kapelput/Elijah Van Dahl
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balestrazzi/pseuds/balestrazzi
Summary: Gotham es muchas cosas-- una ciudad lúgubre, liderada por el crimen, llena de pobreza y olvidada por todos(a excepción claro está, de los que viven en ella) Todo es posible en Gotham. Incluso la magia.Hogwarts AU





	1. Gertrud, la viajera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the first story that I publish in this site. I'm a little bit scared, I don't know how you guys are going to think about this. I thought about this for a while and I really wanted that someone write it, but if other one did it, it wouldn't be the same. Sorry about my bad english, I'm learning by myself.  
> I WANTED THIS TO BE IN ENGLISH, BUT I'M NOT GOOD, SO I'M SORRY.

Gotham era muy lejos de ser un agradable lugar para vivir. Conocida por ser una ciudad corrupta y liderada por el crimen. Siempre tuvo un aire de penumbra, con el cielo nublado y edificios oscuros. Ninguna persona sensata se mudaría por su cuenta a Gotham. Pero, también se debe tomar en cuenta al grupo de los “otros”, estos que no han escogido vivir en esta lúgubre ciudad, estos cuyas generaciones han vivido ahí durante décadas, muchas de éstas están desde la misma fundación de Gotham.

Muchas historias se cuentan, descabelladas y fantasiosas, unas no son más que rumores creados a través de los años, pero otras ciertas, tanto así que han podido mezclarse con las falsas y hasta el día de hoy no se sabe cuál es cuál.

Pero eso no es importante, ¿o sí?

En Gotham puedes encontrar de todo, y con todo—significa todo.

Incluso magia. Sí, magos, brujas, hechiceros.

Después de las fatales cacerías de brujas muchos años atrás ellos tuvieron que resguardarse, ¿qué mejor lugar que Gotham? Un lugar deprimente y olvidado.

Los Kapelput eran una gran y antigua familia sangre pura alemana, generaciones y generaciones de magos, todos y cada uno egresados de en Durmstrang. Gertrud Kapelput no fue la excepción, al igual que su familia estudió y se preparó como bruja. La diferencia entre ella y ellos fue que ella no permaneció en Alemania.

Al terminar sus estudios decidió irse, conocer otros lugares, otras culturas, conocer magos en otras partes del mundo. Y sobre todo, casarse por amor, no por mantener la “pureza” de la sangre de su familia.

Y así lo hizo. Por ello fue borrada de su árbol genealógico.

Su viaje culminó en Gotham, donde conoció a un joven adinerado hijo de muggles, se veía como un chico común y corriente, un muggle más, pero Gertrud lo reconoció y supo que como ella, él era también un mago.

Fue amor a primera vista, y Gertrud no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese muchacho, tanto así que se presentó en su mansión para aplicar al puesto de cocinera y de esa manera poder pasar más tiempo con él.

Elijah Van Dahl era su nombre, y era lo más precioso que Gertrud había podido ver en su vida.

Era fascinante cómo podían conversar durante horas sobre cualquier cosa en particular y aun así el tiempo no parecía ser suficiente.

 

*

*

*

 

-Elijah… tú… ¿tú crees en la magia?-le preguntó cierto día, intentando tantear terreno sobre lo que deseaba revelarle acerca de ella y de él.

-Bueno, esto es Gotham, querida. No hay nada imposible en esta ciudad-le contestó Elijah moviendo con dulzura un mechón de cabello de ella y colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Gertrud lanzó una risita ante el gesto, encantada.

-¿Qué dirías si yo…? Si yo te dijera…

Elijah alzó una ceja confundido.

-Yo, yo soy una… una bruja-terminó de decir finalmente, con la cara roja de la vergüenza. Ella sabía muy bien cómo los muggles se tomaban este tipo de información, aunque Elijah no fuese precisamente un muggle.

-¡Claro que no eres una bruja! ¿Quién ha podido decir algo así sobre ti? No lo creas ni por un segundo, tú… tú eres una chica maravillosa y… muy dulce, y tu comida es exquisita también y… ¡No permitiré que nadie insulte a la chica que amo!

Gertrud no podía hacer más que enrojecer con cuanta palabra decía el muchacho.

-Tú… ¿qué?

-¡Oh! ¡Dije…! ¡Oh!-balbuceó Elijah al percatarse que le había confesado que la amaba hace apenas unos segundos.

Gertrud sonrío, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas de absoluta felicidad, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le plantó un beso

 

*

*

*

 

Pero… en Gotham las cosas nunca son fáciles, aun cuando se vean fáciles. Tarde o temprano la ciudad intervendrá. 

 

*

*

*

 

No cabía en su felicidad, ¡estaba embarazada! Elijah y ella tendrían un hijo, estaba ansiosa por decírselo, podrían formar una familia juntos. Y su bebé, oh, su pequeñito, ¿sería mago al igual que ellos? No importaba, igual lo amarían.

 

*

*

*

 

No era justo, no podía hacer que renunciara a su familia, que renunciara a su vida, ¿qué clase de vida tendrían? “Una con amor” susurró una parte de ella. Pero no escuchó, tomó el dinero que le dieron los padres de Elijah y se marchó.

 

*

*

*

 

Estuvo un tiempo viajando, pero eventualmente regresó a Gotham. Consiguió un trabajo y un apartamento—ehm, vivible. Sí, ellos podrían. Su pequeño Oswald y ella, su pequeño Cobblepot. Quizás, sólo quizás, él también heredaría la magia, esa que recorría por las venas de sus padres.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo...sólo digan qué les pareció y eso. Todavía sigo escribiendo, pero necesitaba saber su opinión primero.  
> En los siguientes capítulos ya aparecerán Ed y Oswald, descuiden.  
> Tuve que editar el capítulo porque hice un poco de investigación y descubrí que al parecer Gertrud era de Alemania y no de Rusia como pensé en un principio. Así que bueno, hice ese pequeño cambio.


	2. Mein liebchen Cobblepot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí otro capítulo!  
> Versión en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11736642/chapters/26447001

 

Oswald no vivía en el mejor lugar de la ciudad, ni vestía tan bien como lo hacían sus compañeros de clase, la verdad es que él y su mamá no podían costearse muchas cosas. Pero se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo que importaba.

Muchas veces Oswald solía llegar a su casa lleno de moretones o raspones, causados por los matones de su escuela, por alguna razón Oswald siempre terminaba siendo objetivo de sus intimidaciones, al ser un blanco fácil para ellos por su baja estatura.

-Mami, por qué todos los chicos de la escuela me odian?

-Sólo están celosos, querido, porque ellos son normales, y tú eres especial-ella solía responderle cada vez que preguntaba.

Él era especial, un regalo. Pero los demás no lo sabían, porque eran estúpidos. Los muggles eran estúpidos.

*

*

*

-Hey, Cobblebobo!

Oswald los ignoró y continuó caminando.

-Idiota, estamos hablándote, no seas grosero. ¿Acaso la bruja de tu madre no te enseñó modales?-dijo uno de ellos, jalándolo del brazo y forzándolo a encararlos.

Muy rara vez los matones solían atacarlo cerca de su casa, curiosamente hoy eran sólo cuatro del grupo pero eso no importaba demasiado ya que esos que estaban eran los que más fuerte golpeaban.

Eran Bill, Josh, Michael y Peter, estaban en secundaria pero disfrutaban molestar y golpear a Oswald.

-Dudo que le haya enseñado modales, Josh, después de todo… él no es humano-dijo Michael burlonamente.

-¡Sí, es un pingüino! ¡Apuesto a que le habrá enseñado algunos trucos!-exclamó Peter riendo.

-Vamos pingüino, haz un truco para nosotros. Puede que incluso no te peguemos mucho hoy.

Oswald sólo se quedó mirándolos fijamente, con rabia contenida. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo pudiese controlar su magia al igual que su madre…

-¿Y bien? ¡Haz algo pues!-dijo Josh dándole un empujón, que lo hizo trastabillar.

-Se deben sentir muy valientes, peleando cuatro contra uno. ¿Por qué será eso? ¿Quieren sentirse superiores? A ver, déjame adivinar-Oswald hizo una pausa, como si estuviese reflexionando- supongo que ese moretón que tienes en el ojo, Josh, no fue precisamente por una caída, ¿cierto? ¡Oh, pobre! ¿Tu papi te golpeó otra vez?

-¿Sabes, Cobblebobo? Tu estúpida madre debió al menos enseñarte a cuándo callarte. Pero descuida, nosotros le haremos el favor-contestó Josh mirándolo con odio.

-Oh, chico, estás tan muerto-rió Bill.

Michael le dio un golpe en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire, después Peter jaló su cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo para darle un puñetazo en el ojo.

Oswald cayó el suelo y sollozó, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras? Qué mal, porque esto apenas empezó-dijo Josh y le dio una patada en el costado.

Malditos muggles, ¡él podría convertirlos en sapos en un segundo a todos ellos!

Josh abrió la boca para decir otra cosa pero en su lugar empezó a croar, como… como una rana.

Oswald rió, a medida que los demás muchachos intentaban hablar y en su lugar sólo croaban, su piel se tornó verde y fueron adoptando características de rana, hasta que en vez de tener frente a él a cuatro jóvenes sólo habían cuatro saltarinas y ruidosas ranas.

*

*

*

Ya en su casa se apresuró a ir a su habitación, llevaba consigo una caja. Entró y trancó la puerta.

\- Mein liebchen, ¿eres tú?-oyó a su mamá preguntarle.

-¡Sí, mamá! Disculpa es que debo estudiar-mintió.

-Oh, ok, mi amor. Estudia mucho, estaré en la cocina haciendo una poción para tus alergias-le contestó a través de la puerta.

Oswald puso los ojos en blanco, él ya no tenía alergias desde hace como cinco años. Abrió la caja y sonrió.

-Lamentable tenerlos en estas condiciones, muchachos. Pero la verdad es que no se merecen mucho más, estoy siendo, en realidad, misericordioso.

Se giró y abrió su gaveta donde guardaba sus medias y dentro de un par sacó una navaja suiza.

-Bueno, chicos, supongo que ya empieza la diversión-desplegó un cuchillo de ella y se giró hacia sus invitados- y bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Los matones-ranas empezaron a croar por sus vidas, literalmente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejenme saber lo que opinan en los comentarios, por favor. Y si llegaste hasta acá, ¡gracias por leer!


	3. Pequeño mágico bicho raro Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!

Edward sollozó contra su almohada.

Todas las noches era igual, no se quería sentir como un “niñito llorón”, como solía llamarlo su padre, o una “mariquita”, como  lo llamaban los chicos de su escuela.

¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Todos esos nombres, todos esos golpes, no era su culpa ser un… ser un bicho raro.

Lo intentaba, de verdad que lo hacía. Ya había desarrollado un método para guardarse sus acertijos incluso.

“Sí, Eddie. Tú me los preguntas, yo te los respondo. Lo sé.” Contestó su otro yo con voz cansina.

-No, no es así. Yo me los pregunto, y yo me los respondo-murmuró Ed casi ineludiblemente- Ahora lárgate, me van a golpear otra vez si sigo hablando contigo.

“¿Cuándo vas entenderlo, eh? Tú y yo, somos dos partes de una misma persona, no puedes huir por siempre, Eddie-Ed. Algún día tendrás que aceptarme, aceptar tu verdadero ser.”

-¡Como sea! ¡Sólo vete!-gritó Ed exasperado.

La puerta de su cuarto se estremeció por un fuerte golpe.

-¿Qué te dije de gritar, bicho raro?-gritó su papá- otro más y te daré una razón para hacerlo.

Edward hundió su cabeza en la almohada, sintiéndose miserable.

*

*

*

 Ed adoraba los sábados.

Sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde.

Y no había colegio.

-Todo el mundo puede abrirme, pero nadie cerrarme, ¿qué soy?

Ed soltó una risita y partió dos huevos, para después echarlos a su mezcla de panqueques.

“Háblame, Ed. Vamos, ahora hazme un acertijo a mí”

-Lo siento, pero hoy es mi día, mío y sólo mío. Te recomiendo que te ahorres las palabras, porque te ignoraré-dijo Ed.

“Eres un idiota, Edward. Bicho raro. Bicho raro. Bicho raro. Bicho raro. Bicho raro. Bicho raro. Bich-“

-¡Basta!-gritó Ed, lanzando la mezcla de panqueques al suelo- Rayos…

Tanto trabajo para esto. Su mezcla regada por todo el suelo, el bowl hecho pedazos.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…-murmuró restregándose las manos en la cara, intentado no llorar por la impotencia que sentía.

“Eh, Eddie, mira. Lo arreglaste.”

-¿Arreglar q-qué?

Abrió los ojos y vio sin creérselo cómo el bowl y la mezcla habían vuelto a la mesa, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

“Wow... qué interesante…”

-¿Qué es interesante?”

“Esto, Eddie. Lo hiciste otra vez, ¿sabes qué significa?”

-Que… ¿comeremos panqueques? No lo sé-contestó Ed fastidiado, pero internamente estaba emocionado.

“¡No! Bueno, sí, como sea, me refiero… que si yo vi lo que pasó, y tú lo viste, considerando todas las cosas extrañas que han pasado y cómo “mágicamente” se han solucionado, eso significa que…”

-Oh, Dios. ¡Estoy loco!-exclamó Ed aterrorizado ahora.

“No, estúpido. Significa que eres especial, un dios o algo por el estilo. Tienes poderes, imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer, cómo nos temerían”

-Sólo dices basura, sólo soy... sólo soy Ed, un bicho raro, nada más-contestó Ed.

*

*

*

-Esto es estúpido y tengo frío-dijo Ed.

Era domingo en la mañana, debían ser alrededor de las seis o siete porque ya había amanecido. Edward estaba en el bosque, un lugar que solía frecuentar desde hace un par de años siempre que necesitaba despejarse y estar solo, “solo” si excluimos a su otro yo, que nunca lo dejaba.

“Eddie, si queremos hacer lo que tenemos planeado contra George debemos empezar por alguna parte”

-Lo sé, pero no me siento cómodo, él no es George-dijo Ed señalando un saco.

“Un gato más, un gato menos, ¿a quién le importa?”

-¡A mí!

“No seas mentiroso, Eddie. Sabemos que te gustan más las aves.”

Ed se cruzó de brazos. Ok, sí, él deseaba poder controlar sus poderes, y quería vengarse de ese idiota de George que le había roto sus gafas, pero… pero él no podía matar ni a una mosca, ¡menos a un gato!

-Es un asesinato lo que estamos hablado-dijo Ed seriamente.

“Es un maldito gato, Edward. No seas exagerado. Mira, lo que debes hacer es concentrarte y usando tus poderes prenderle fuego al saco, ¿ves? Fácil.”

-¿Y si no lo logro?

“Ya empezamos con la negatividad… Hhm, si no lo logras simplemente le cortas la garganta y ya, imagina que es George.”

Ed sonrió ante el pensamiento, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer sacudió la cabeza.

-No. No. No puedo-dijo con voz suplicante.

“¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡No seas un miedoso!”

Ed cerró los ojos y pensó en fuego, en cosas calientes, pensó en los cigarrillos encendidos que a veces le lanzaba su padre, en fogatas, en cerillas encendidas. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó trasmitir todo eso hacia el saco.

Abrió los ojos y vio que no había pasado nada.

“Bueno… es una lástima. ¿Plan B?”

Ed se giró hacia su mochila para buscar su navaja, pero paró en seco al oler un aroma como cabello quemado.

-Maldición…-susurró Ed incrédulo. El saco estaba en llamas.

El saco estaba en llamas.

“Te dije que estábamos destinados a algo más grande.”

Edward soltó una risita, que unos segundos después se convirtió en una risa histérica.

“Sólo imagina la cara de George cuando vea a su gatito”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, tienen magia y todo, pero aún así son unos sociopatas, ¿qué les puedo decir?   
> Disculpen por tanto asesinato de animales


	4. La mamá muggle resentida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quisiera decirles que estamos cerca de la interacción entre Ed y Oswald, pero no soy fan del spoiler  
> Éste capítulo va desde el punto de vista de la mamá de Ed, noten la gran diferencia entre Gertrud y Mrs. Nygma

El señor y la señora Nygma estaban más que conscientes que su hijo no era normal, desde el primer momento lo supieron.

La hermana de la señora Nygma era una bruja. No, no de esas viejas feas y con verrugas, ninguna de esas que solían contar las abuelas en Gotham para asustar a sus nietos.

Su hermana se veía como cualquier otra persona pero a diferencia de ellos ella podía hacer magia, utilizaba una varita mágica y con ella conjuraba hechizos, se transportaba viajando en escoba o por medio de chimeneas, hacía pociones y comía chocolates en forma de rana que saltaban por todas partes.

Sí, su hermana era una bruja, del tipo que ninguna persona que no supiese de "ellos" podría describir.

Su hermana era una bruja, pero ella no. No la señora Nygma, su hermana obtuvo el don, la única en su familia hasta donde tenían conocimiento. Todos los veranos llegaba con cuentos fantásticos de su colegio de magia, mientras la señora Nygma sólo tenía sus aburridas historias de un colegio muggle(porque así le decían a las personas sin magia).

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor fue cuando quedó embarazada de su novio, y tuvo que casarse con él y tener su hijo, cambiando todos sus planes.

Y para que al final, porque el universo jugaba en su contra, al final su hijo fuese un bicho raro como su hermana, bastante raro ya era el mocoso, agregándole que ahora era un mocoso raro mágico.

Inaudito.

La señora Nygma rezaba y rogaba todos los días porque desapareciera la magia de su hijo, que fuese normal como ella y su esposo. Pero no, a medida que crecía hacia más muestras de magia, cada una más poderosa que la otra, dejando desastres tras él.

Y cuando esa mañana vio a una lechuza picotear su ventana, con una carta amarrada a su pata, supo que no había marcha atrás. Estaba hecho, su hijo era un mago y estudiaría en Hogwarts.

Por un momento pensó evitarlo, después de todo, era su hijo, ¿no? Ella podía decidir si quería o no que recibiera esa instrucción mágica.

Pero no fue una buena idea, la atosigaron durante meses esas malditas lechuzas, miles de cartas todos los días y explosiones mágicas de su loco hijo mágico, sumando los gritos del imbécil de su esposo.

Edward iría a Hogwarts, y al menos ella por su parte podría relajarse durante unos meses.

Qué fuera, qué más da. Sería problema de ese colegio ahora.

*

*

*

-¿Yo? ¿Un mago?-preguntó el chico con incredulidad- ¿pero cómo?

-No sé cómo funciona eso, Edward-contestó irritada- tu tía te buscará mañana temprano, así que ten tus cosas listas. Van a comprar lo que sea que necesites para ese colegio tuyo.

-Colegio de magia, no puedo creer que iré a un colegio de magia...-susurró Edward.

La señora Nygma puso los ojos en blanco.

*

*

*

Semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a su hijo, era 1ero de Septiembre en la mañana, en pocas horas abordaría el tren y se iría a su colegio mágico.

Debería sentirse feliz por él, incluso orgullosa, pero no podía. Esto era para ella otro fracaso. Su hermana le pasaba por encima y ahora su hijo.

-Bueno, querida, al menos no oíremos más de esos estúpidos acertijos- dijo su esposo riendo.

Si las miradas mataran, el esposo de la señora Nygma estaría hace rato metros bajo tierra.

Puede que el mocoso fuese raro, y puede que también que fuese mago hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Pero le gustaban sus acertijos.

-Es una lástima que no te hayas podido ir con él-contestó sonriéndole con desdén, para después levantarse de la mesa del comedor y dejarlo solo ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo... ¡los chicos van a Hogwarts! Es una sorpresa con quién/quiénes se encontrarán ahí.  
> Bueno, ya saben, siempre ando chequeando los comentarios(aún cuando no me comenten, -risa triste(?-) así que si quieren decir cualquier cosa, cualquier opinión, ¡no se detengan!


	5. Empieza la aventura de los viajeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es largo, muchísimo más largo que los cuatro primeros, o sea... según Word son como dos mil palabras. Y bueno: ¡disfruten!

A veces estar a la expectativa de algo hace que cuando esto por fin llega no sea tan maravilloso como lo esperamos, en nuestra mente era mejor, más asombroso, pero en la vida real… no lo es demasiado.

De cualquier manera, éste no fue el caso para Oswald respecto a su carta de Hogwarts.

Él sabía muy bien que la recibiría (bueno, quizás no estuviese seguro al cien por ciento, pero estaba algo seguro de que sí la recibiría).

El día que Wigzing, la lechuza de su familia, llegó con algo que no era precisamente un ratón para cenar, él supo que quizás el momento ya había llegado.

Después de todo, Oswald ya tenía once años, y no es que ellos recibiesen mucha correspondencia.

Oswald sonrió, y trazó con sus dedos su nombre  que estaba escrito con tinta verde esmeralda “Sr. O. Cobblepot.”

Estaba tan feliz y tan aterrorizado al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso eso era posible?

Fue hacia la cocina entre saltos y risas nerviosas para notificarle la noticia a su mamá, quien estaba haciendo antialérgicos para Oswald ahí(y él seguía sin necesitarlos)

Y vaya que fue una suerte que en ese momento su caldero no explotara, de lo rápido que se levantó para abrazar a su hijo.

Prometieron celebrar esa noche.

*

*

*

Aún faltaba una semana para que partiera a Hogwarts, pero su mamá y él ya había preparado juntos su baúl, éste estaba cuidadosamente acomodado.

-Estás tan grande, Oswald. No puedo creer que vayas a ir a Hogwarts-le dijo su mamá con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿extrañarás a tu mamá?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, mamá!-exclamó Oswald, abrazándola fuertemente- te extrañaré muchísimo.

Ella asintió, todavía sin soltarlo.

-Oh, mi pequeño Cobblepot... Ya todo un hombrecito, listo para comenzar su formación mágica-dijo su mamá, y lo soltó un poco, sólo para que pudiesen verse cara a cara-¿Recuerdas el conjuro que te enseñé? ¿Ese de la lengua?

-Sí, mamá-contestó Oswald con una risita.

-Úsalo si aparece uno de esos matones horrorosos.

-Espero no tener necesidad de hacerlo. Pero bien, lo haré-dijo Oswald sonriendo.

Su mamá le acarició el cabello y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Espera aquí un momento, Oswald querido, tengo algo más para ti.

Su mamá salió de la habitación a buscar... Lo que sea que quería darle.

Estaba muy emocionado por asistir a Hogwarts, por fin podría conocer otros niños magos como él, gente que lo entendería, no como esa cuerda de muggles estúpidos que tuvo como compañeros de clase. No, claro que no. Sería distinto, le esperaban grandes cosas de ahora en adelante.

Su mamá regresó a su habitación, llevando consigo a su lechuza Winzig.

-Hijo, sé que por tu cuenta estarás bien, confío profundamente en ti y sé que eres capaz de un montón de cosas y más. Pero quiero que... aun así estés acompañado y der winzige vogel es parte de esta familia también y-

-Pero, mamá, Winzig es tu lechuza-protestó Oswald.

-Y ahora es tuya-contestó su mamá sonriéndole.

La lechuza sólo ululó, moviendo sus negras plumas.

 

*

*

*

-¡Edward!-gritó su tía Lucy, llamándolo para desayunar.

-El chico va a enloquecer cuando lo sepa-dijo Frank, el esposo de Lucy, soltando una risita.

Ella también rió y escondió la carta dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal. Se sentó en la mesa y con un movimiento de varita terminó de colocar los puestos para comer.

Un minuto después Ed bajó, aún con su pijama y el cabello un poco revuelto.

-Hey, Eddie. Buenos días-saludó Frank- ¿dormiste bien?

-Oh, buenos días-contestó Ed- sí… eh, no estoy acostumbrado en dormir fuera de casa, pero supongo que estuvo bien.

Él asintió y volvió su mirada al periódico que leía. Ed tomó asiento en la mesa y alternó miradas con los dos.

-Soy como una paloma blanca y negra, pero vuelo sin alas y no tengo lengua, ¿qué soy?-dijo su tía por fin.

-Una carta. ¿Pero eso qué tiene qu…?

Su tía sacó la carta de su bolsillo y la extendió hacia él.

-Eres oficialmente un estudiante, Eddie-dijo su tía sonriéndole.

-Pero… pensé que mi mamá las había quemado todas… ¿cómo?-dijo Edward incrédulo.

Ya él había recibido su carta hace meses, miles de cartas a decir verdad, lo único que había conservado su mamá era la lista de útiles que le entregó.

-Mhm, digamos que aún tengo uno que otro contacto dentro de Hogwarts-dijo ella sin más.

-Wow-dijo él, anonado con su carta, la cual aún permanecía cerrada- Muchísimas gracias, tía.

“Sr. E. Nygma. Me gusta cómo suena, Eddie. Señor enigma. ¡Podría ser nuestro nombre mágico!”

*

*

*

Darle su carta fue un gesto muy lindo, y Ed de verdad lo apreciaba, pero no entendía por qué se estaban tomando tantas molestias por él, él era perfectamente capaz de acomodar su baúl.

“Sí, además que nosotros tenemos un sistema.”

-De verdad no tenías por qué molestarte, tía-dijo Ed abochornado.

Su tía hizo ademán de poner su mano en su hombro, pero Ed se echó para atrás en acto de reflejo. Su tía dejó caer su mano y frunció el ceño levemente, después de unos pocos segundos de debate mental por fin le sonrió con cariño a Edward.

-¿Sabes, Ed? Cuando era pequeña nunca tuve a nadie que me explicara nada sobre este mundo, y con mundo me refiero a mundo mágico, por supuesto-dijo su tía- mi baúl usualmente lo hacía yo sola, y debido a lo que te expliqué del Callejón Diagon de la misma forma debía hacer las compras escolares cada año, sola.

Ed frunció el ceño, un poco confundido.

-Tú…-comenzó a decir Ed dudoso.

-No quiero que sigas estando solo, Ed. Y sé que lo estás, creo que incluso más de lo que yo  lo estuve-dijo su tía.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, y la mirada que le echó hizo sentir a Ed… comprendido… de alguna manera.

-Yo sé qué clase de persona es mi hermana-dijo ella- y sé qué clase de persona es tu padre también. Tú ya lo debes saber, pero…

“Oh, vaya que lo sabemos, ¿no es así, Eddie?”

-Ed, ¿te gustaría vivir con nosotros? ¿conmigo y el tío Frank?

“Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Wow.”

Edward quedó sin habla, ¿lo decía en serio…? ¿lo…? Lo único que lograba hacer era abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, pero ningún sonido salía.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, sí quiero-dijo Ed, con una voz que a sus oídos no parecía ser suya.

*

*

*

Se encontraban ya en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Ya era el momento, pero todo se sentía tan… irreal.

-Bueno, querido, ya es el momento-dijo su mamá apretándole cariñosamente el hombro.

-Haré que estés orgullosa de mí, mamá-le dijo Oswald dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré, mi amor-contestó su mamá riendo.

Rompieron el abrazo y se quedaron mirando un momento.

-No olvides escribirme, ¿bien?

Su mamá tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, Oswald sabía que estaba feliz por él pero... Ellos siempre habían estado juntos y ahora tendrían que separarse por un largo periodo de tiempo, es decir, no se verían hasta Navidad.

-No podría olvidarlo jamás-dijo Oswald- además, Winzig va a querer verte.

Ella asintió y le hizo señas para que fuese hacia el tren.

Echó una última mirada a su mamá y por fin se volteó, y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Te amo, cariño!

Oswald se volteó rápidamente sonriendo.

-¡Yo también te amo, mamá!

Abordó el tren, emocionado por lo que le esperaría de ahora en adelante pero también, en parte, triste, por dejar a su mamá sola en su casa.

Con dificultad logró subir el baúl al tren junto a la jaula donde estaba su lechuza.

-Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Frente a él se encontraba un chico, era un poco más alto que él aunque parecía ser de su edad.

-No me gustaría causarte alguna molestia, amigo-contestó Oswald educadamente, aunque bien le vendría esa ayuda.

-No es problema, descuida-dijo el chico sonriéndole amistosamente- soy James Gordon.

-Un gusto, James, soy Oswald-dijo Oswald devolviéndole la sonrisa- Oswald Cobblepot.

*

*

*

Edward tragó en seco y miró dudoso a su tía.

-Entonces... yo... tú... tren-balbuceó Ed.

Su tía le sonrió comprendiendo su nerviosismo.

-Todo estará bien, Edward querido. Acá tienes tu boleto para abordar-dijo su tía entregándoselo-relájate, es normal que estés nervioso, pero te aseguro que todos esos chicos también deben estarlo. Aprovecha el trayecto y haz algunos amigos.

Ed asintió tomando una nota mental.

"No querrás ser un bicho raro también entre los tuyos, ¿o sí?"

*

*

*                      

-Hey, Jimmy, trajiste compañía.

Dentro del compartimiento estaba un chico, debía tener alrededor de catorce-quince años, quizás.

-Harvey, este es Oswald-dijo James- Oswald, este es Harvey.

Oswald asintió y entró al compartimiento con James,  y una vez que dejó a su lechuza en el asiento se giró e hizo ademán de subir su baúl pero James se adelantó.

-No, no, Oswald, yo lo haré-dijo James.

-Muchas gracias, James- contestó Oswald, soltando una risa nerviosa y tomando asiento frente a Harvey.

-Ese buen Jim siempre ayudando a los más necesitados-bromeó Harvey- soy Harvey Bullock, por cierto, cuarto año, Gryffindor.

-Oswald Cobblepot, primer año, todavía no me han asignado casa-dijo Oswald.

James tomó asiento al lado de él.

-Ohh, Jimbo también es de primer año-dijo Harvey.

-Sí-dijo James- pero estoy seguro que iré a Gryffindor contigo, Harv.

Harvey sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Naah, probablemente quedes en Hufflepuff por eso de ser justo, amigable y estar hecho de algodón-bromeó Harvey.

Oswald rió también.

"Seguramente mi mamá piensa que pertenezco a Hufflepuff" pensó Oswald.

No podía creer su suerte, no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que abordó el tren y ya había hecho dos amigos.

*

*

*

Ed intentó sentarse en un compartimiento con gente y de esa manera poder socializar con ellos, pero cada uno de los que intentó entrar ya estaban en su máxima capacidad, así que al final optó por sentarse en uno vacío.

"Si no puedes ir por ellos, que ellos vengan a ti, bien pensado, Eddie."

-Hey, chico, ¿tienes problema si nos sentamos aquí? No quedan compartimientos vacíos.

Edward parpadeó, en la puerta se encontraban un chico alto y fornido, Edward supuso que debía estar quizás en último año, y a su lado una chica morena con el cabello corto y las puntas pintadas de rojo.

-Uhm, sí...-murmuró Ed, un poco abochornado.

"Bueno, no es gente de nuestra edad, pero si no lo arruinas quizás esto podría servir, influencias con los mayores y esa clase de cosas"

-Habla, chico. Oraciones completas-habló la chica, su cara sólo expresaba fastidio, y hablaba con un tono de voz algo monótono.

-Sí, pueden sentarse. No tengo problema-dijo Ed más claramente esa vez.

-Bien-dijo la chica.

El chico soltó una risita y dejó que la chica pasara primero, después acomodó ambos baúles en la parte superior del compartimiento.

-Bueno, chico, yo soy Butch Gilzean-dijo Butch, tomando asiento al lado de la chica- ésta es Fis-

-Señorita Mooney para ti-interrumpió la chica con voz seca, mirando a Edward.

-Er, bueno, no te lo tomes personal, chico. Así es Fish-Butch rió un poco intentando suavizar el ambiente, aunque no funcionó- somos de sexto año, Slytherin, ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Edward Nygma y soy de primer año-dijo.

Sonrió internamente, había hablado con seguridad, sin dudas, eso significaba que...

-¿En qué casa crees que estarás, Nygma?-preguntó Fish.

-¡Oh! ¡Bueno...!-balbuceó Ed.

"Bravo, Eddie."

-Supongo que Ravenclaw-dijo por fin, frunciendo un poco el ceño a causa de lo que había dicho su otro yo.

-Ah, eres un come libros, entonces-dijo Butch- sin ofender, chico.

Ed frunció los labios.

-¿Y tus padres?-continuó interrogando Fish.

-En... ¿mi casa?

-Fish quiere saber si tus padres son magos-explicó Butch- siempre tan directa.

-Sólo quiero estar segura de que no estamos gastando nuestro tiempo hablando con un sangr-

-Fish, por favor-la cortó Butch dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Fish puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mis padres no son magos-dijo finalmente Ed, ¿que sus padres no fueran magos era malo?

Fish soltó una risita burlona, mirando a Butch como "te lo dije".

-¡Pero mi tía sí es una bruja!-se apresuró a decir Ed.

Butch le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y se giró a hablar con Fish.

Ed se encogió en el asiento.

Bien, allá lo juzgaban por tener magia y ahora lo juzgan porque sus padres no tenían. ¡Como si eso fuese su culpa...!

Y durante todo el resto del trayecto ignoraron completamente a Ed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okk, ya tengo avanzado una parte del siguiente, no sé cuánto me tarde porque me gustaría hacerlo largo. Y bueno, como sabrán también debo traducir la versión en inglés. Otra cosa, que quizás no venga al tema, pero igual me gustaría decirles, es que de alguna manera me lesioné(lastimé* lesionar suena muy grave) la mano, y me duele.


	6. La casa equivocada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, estoy súper vaga con la traducción de la versión en inglés, pero súper vaga. Llevo la mitad del quinto capítulo y ni siquiera ha pasado por mi maravillosa beta reader. Entre otras noticias, la primera interacción real entre Ed y Oswald(no sé si cuenta como spoiler, pero creo que merecen saberlo) es en el siguiente capítulo. Éste es largo también, 2500 palabras según Word.

****

Su primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts fue una experiencia única tanto para Edward como para Oswald: no sólo los paisajes, los dulces que degustaron en el camino y la gente que conocieron (bueno, quizás sólo esto fue bueno para Oswad.), pero la expectativa de lo que vendría fue lo que los marcó, esa ilusión y deseos de llegar a ese mágico lugar, el cual cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Ya había anochecido para cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación del pequeño pueblo mágico llamado Hogsmeade. Según sabían, era desde allí donde irían hacía el castillo.

Edward acomodó por quinta vez el cuello de su camisa, no podía controlar sus nervios.

-Fish, por favor-suplicó Butch- tú te llevas mejor con Strange, necesito que seas mi pareja en pociones.

-Veremos, todavía no te he disculpado lo del año pasado.

-Por favor, Fish. Te deberé una.

Fish sonrió de medio lado mientras se levantaba.

-Agrégale unas ranas de chocolate al trato y te prometo que lo tendré en cuenta-dijo ella.

Butch abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara primero.

-Lo que sea con tal de no tener que lidiar con Strange solo…-murmuró Butch.

“Eddie, hey, si ellos se están yendo quizás debamos hacer lo mismo nosotros.”

-Claro… claro, eso tiene sentido-dijo Ed ajustándose las gafas.

Se levantó y salió apresuradamente del compartimiento, siguiendo a la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían fuera del tren.

-¡Los de primer año vengan conmigo!-gritó una voz gruesa.

A pesar de ser alto, Ed tuvo que ponerse de puntas para intentar entrever al sujeto que los llamaba, lo único que alcanzo a “ver” (gracias a la multitud y la oscuridad) fue una maraña de pelo negro.

Ed siguió a sus compañeros, los cuales seguían al extraño hombre a través del bosque. Miraba a todos lados de tanto en tanto buscando alguna oportunidad de socializar con alguno de sus compañeros.

Por fin después de un par de minutos de caminata y fallidas interacciones sociales, vio a una chica pelirroja de lentes que estaba, o eso aparentaba, sola.

-Hola-le dijo Ed acercándose a ella.

La chica se sobresaltó y se giró a ver a Ed.

-Huh… ¿hola?

-Me llamo Ed-dijo Edward rápidamente- Edward Nygma, pero puedes llamarme Ed.

Ella asintió lentamente intentando procesar la nueva información.

-Kristen Kringle-respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ed se colocó a su lado y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-Es curioso-dijo Ed al aire.

-¿Qué es curioso?-preguntó ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Bueno, es curioso que tus padres te hayan llamado Kristen-explicó Edward- verás, Kringle es un apellido muy raro, no es que tú seas rara ni mucho menos, pero muchos cambiaron el apellido debido a que estaban avergonzados. También es curioso que te hayan llamado Kristen. Kristen Kringle. Fascinante.

Kristen parpadeó, un poco confundida.

-Huh… sabes bastante de apellidos, Edward-dijo ella.

-Ed.

-Ed-dijo Kristen.

Durante todo el camino que quedó hasta el lago Ed se encargó de hablarle acerca de curiosidades sobre el Hogwarts y también de preguntarle a Kristen sobre ella.

“A las personas les gusta que otros se muestren interesados en sus vidas, ¿no?”, pensó él.

“Sí, Ed. Pero tú lo haces ver y sentir como si fuese un interrogatorio.”, le respondió su otro yo.

Ed se ajustó las gafas.

-Mira, Kristen-dijo- ya estamos en el lago.

-Es… hermoso-dijo ella.

Y así era.

Extenso, lleno de vida, iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, pero la única palabra que podría describirlo a la perfección sería: mágico.

-Bueno, muchachos-dijo la voz gruesa que habían escuchado en Hogsmeade- mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, y soy el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Eres un gigante?-preguntó un chico.

-Soy un semi-gigante, en realidad, y de todas maneras no es muy educado preguntarle eso a alguien-dijo Hagrid- En fin, debemos apurarnos o sino la señorita Monroe se enojará, ahora, necesito que se coloquen cuatro por barco.

Si la vista desde tierra se veía increíble, no era nada comparado con el recorrido que hicieron en bote.

A medida que avanzaban se hacía visible la figura del gran e imponente castillo, y ahí fue cuando se hizo más real todo y los nervios atacaron nuevamente a Ed.

Llegaron hasta el cobertizo donde dejaron los botes, subieron unas escaleras que lo llevaron hasta una recamara donde el semi-gigante les pidió que esperaran.

Ed se giró para decirle algo a Kristen, pero ya no estaba ahí.

“Bueno, dale algo de crédito a la chica. Duró bastante para todo lo que la asustaste.”

Ed suspiró.

*

*

*

-Esto es muy emocionante-le dijo Oswald a James.

James asintió.

-Estoy algo nervioso… Harvey me dijo que la selección era horrible-dijo James- es una especie de prueba para medir tus capacidades o algo así.

Oswald rió.

-No es así, James-le respondió- mi mamá y yo leímos un libro sobre Hogwarts, y al parecer la selección consiste solamente en colocarse un sombrero.

James levantó una ceja.

-El sombrero está encantado y de alguna manera logra meterse en tu mente, y de esa manera decidir según tus cualidades a qué casa perteneces-explicó Oswald.

-Oh-dijo James- entonces… ¿estamos dejando nuestros siete años de convivencia mágica en manos de un sombrero parlanchín?

-Sí, algo así-respondió Oswald.

-Bien…-dijo James- Por cierto, Oswald, me puedes llamar Jim si quieres, todos mis amigos lo hacen.

El corazón de Oswald se aceleró, Jam-Jim, Jim le estaba pidiendo que lo llamara como lo hacían sus amigos, ¡él era su amigo!

-Por supuesto, Jim-dijo Oswald.

“Esto no podría ser mejor.”

*

*

*

Una señora, que Edward supuso que era la señorita Monroe (“¿No es muy mayor para decirle “señorita”?) Hizo una pequeña introducción y les explicó como sería el proceso de selección, después pidió que la acompañaran al Gran Comedor para iniciar la ceremonia.

Atravesaron rápidamente el vestíbulo y la profesora los guió hasta una puerta gigante, la abrió con su mano izquierda, ya que en la derecha tenía su varita (con la cual había convocado un hechizo para que un banquito y un sombrero-el seleccionador, supuso- la siguieran flotando), los estudiantes mayores ya estaban sentados en sus mesas correspondientes, y en el momento que la gran puerta se abrió todos se giraron a mirar a los nuevos estudiantes.

Ed sintió que de un momento a otro se le saldría el corazón del pecho.

“Más te vale no hacernos quedar en vergüenza.”

Ed ajustó sus gafas y mantuvo su vista en el suelo.

Se colocaron todos frente a la mesa de los profesores, dándoles la espalda a los alumnos mayores, en el centro se colocó el banco con el sombrero.

-Muchas gracias, profesora Monroe-contestó un señor con barba blanca sentado en medio de la mesa de los profesores- y bienvenidos, nuevos alumnos, a Hogwarts. A continuación comenzará la ceremonia de selección, como bien les explicó la profesora el sombrero definirá en qué casa pertenecen y quiénes serán-por así decirlo- sus familias durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

El señor se quedó un momento callado y luego agregó casualmente con su misma voz calmada:

-Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y soy el director de esta gran institución. Sin más que añadir, profesora  Monroe, por favor, prosiga.

Ella asintió y comenzó a llamar por orden alfabético a los alumnos para que fuesen seleccionados.

-Anderson, Pamela.

No pasó ni quince segundos con el sombrero en la cabeza cuando el sombrero gritó: “¡Gryffindor!”

-Cobblepot, Oswald.

Edward parpadeó, “Oh, ese es un nombre interesante. No tanto como Kristen Kringle. Pero es muy interesante, en realidad Cobblepot deriva de otro apellido llamado…”

“Edward, no. Sólo… no.”

El chico pelinegro se acercó con paso decidido hasta el sombrero, y apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza gritó:”¡Slytherin!”.

La mesa de las serpientes estalló en aplausos.

*

*

*

Oswald parpadeó, “¿así y ya? ¿No hay segundas opiniones?”

La profesora Monroe hizo ademán de quitarle el sombrero pero Oswald, lo tomó con ambas manos evitando que se lo quitara.

“No sé qué esperas que te diga, Oswald. Tú perteneces a Slytherin, tu destino aguarda ah-“, le respondió el sombrero en su mente, pero Oswald lo interrumpió.

“Sí, bueno, no me interesa. Ponme en Gryffindor, así puedo estar con mi nuevo amigo Jim Gordon.”

“Ya te seleccioné, chico, no te puedes cambiar de casa.”

“Mira, sombrero, si no quieres terminar como alimento de una fogata entonces colócame en este mismo instante en Gryffindor.”

“¡Slytherin!”-gritó otra vez el sombrero, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

*

*

*

El salón se quedó en silencio. Al parecer no todos los días un estudiante se rehusaba a quitarse el sombrero seleccionador, y no todos los días el sombrero seleccionador gritaba dos veces su veredicto.

La profesora prácticamente le arrebató el sombrero de la cabeza a Oswald Cobblepot y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que fuese hacia su mesa.

Ed no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada hasta que tomó asiento.

“Oswald Cobblepot, el muchacho que no quiso quitarse el sombrero.”

Un rato después llamaron a un chico llamado James Gordon, que fue seleccionado en Gryffindor.

-Kringle, Kristen.

“¡Oh! ¡Kristen!”

-¡Hufflepuff!

Excelente, ahora solo tendría que quedar en Hufflepuff también para estar con su nueva amiga Kristen.

-Nygma, Edward.

¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo habían llegado hasta él? ¿Cómo…?

“Camina, idiota”

Cierto, caminar.

Ed se aproximó hasta el banquito y se sentó, colocaron el sombrero en su cabeza y éste cubrió casi por completo sus ojos.

“Eres brillante, eso está claro. Rasgos que se valoran mucho en Ravenclaw, pero también compartes unos cuantos rasgos de Hufflepuff, harías lo que sea por tus amigos… pero… ¿oh? ¿Qué es esto? Interesante, muy interesante…”

-Eh, señor sombrero, disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿qué es interesante?-preguntó Ed en su mente.

“Te esperan grandes cosas, Edward Nygma. Aspiras más, muchísimo más. Eres un muchacho ambicioso. Y la casa que te ayudará a llegar ahí es sin duda…”

-¡Slytherin!

-¿Qué?-exclamó Ed sin poder evitarlo.

-Slytherin, señor Nygma, vaya a sentarse con los chicos de corbata verde-dijo la profesora Monroe, quitándole rápidamente le sombrero y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Vaya que no quería tener a otro estudiante que se rehusara a su selección.

Ed sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina, de alguna manera milagrosa logró sentarse en la mesa de “su” casa.

No lograba más que repetirse en su cabeza que eso era un error, que estaba en…

*

*

*

¡Estaba en la casa equivocada!

Desde su mesa intentaba hacer contacto visual con Jim, pero él evitaba todas sus mirandas. Igual lo hacía Harvey.

-Descuida, Ozzie, esta casa no es tan mala como la pintan-le dijo un muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-preguntó agresivamente.

-Victor Zsasz, quinto año, prefecto-respondió el chico sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bien por ti-dijo él y procedió a ignorarlo, pero tampoco Victor le dijo nada más.

*

*

*

Escuchó que seleccionaron a un tal Parker en Hufflepuff y a Thompkins en Ravenclaw.

Se sentía algo inquieto y no sabía qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Al finalizar la ceremonia de selección, el director dijo algo parecido a “Sandwich relleno de aguacate” y frente a él apareció todo un festín.

Ed no se sentía muy confiado de la comida que tenía frente a él, es decir, apareció con magia, no tenía cómo saber de qué manera habían manejado esa comida, además, desde donde estaba podía sentir el olor a cebolla.

Así que en vez de comer se dedicó a servirse jugo de calabaza.

*

*

*

No tenía nada, absolutamente nada de apetito.

Miró a los lados y cerciorándose que nadie le estaba prestado atención se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar a Jim en la mesa de los leones.

Algunos de los estudiantes de otras mesas lo miraron con algo de curiosidad pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

Se acercó hasta Jim que estaba conversando con Harvey y dos chicos más.

-Jim-dijo Oswald- espero que aunque estemos en distintas casas eso no signifique que…

-Oswald, mira-dijo Jim incomodo- preferiría que mejor no… habláramos. Hay cierta rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y…

-¡A mí no me importa eso! Pensé que… es decir… somos amigos, ¿no?

Jim se rascó la cabeza y miró a todas partes excepto a Oswald.

-… claro, Oswald-dijo, pero Oswald sabía que no lo sentía.

-Eh, Cobblepot, creo que deberías volver a tu mesa-dijo Harvey- las serpientes no son toleradas acá.

Oswald abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido, se volteó y caminó otra vez hasta su mesa.

“No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar…”

-Oh, pobre bebé, no lo colocaron con sus amiguitos leones-se burló un Slytherin de su mesa.

-Cállate, payaso-le espetó Oswald y se sentó en su puesto.

-Oh, miren nada más, el pequeño pájaro sacó sus garras.

-Oh, miren nada más, el cabeza de zanahoria necesita llamar la atención utilizando a otra persona porque por sí mismo a nadie le interesa-se burló Oswald de vuelta.

El chico se quedó callado.

-Me caes bien, pajarito-dijo.

Oswald puso los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba un pan y le untaba mantequilla de maní.

*

*

*

No podía aguantar ni un segundo más.

Debía.

No, necesitaba ir al baño.

“Ed, ¿sabes lo estúpido que te verás saliendo en este momento del…?”

Edward ignoró a su otro yo y se levantó del asiento.

No tenía idea dónde podría estar el baño más cercano, pero poca importancia tenía en ese momento.

Estuvo un rato vagando por los pasillos, subiendo escaleras, bajando escaleras y asomándose de puerta en puerta hasta conseguir un baño. Encontró uno en el segundo piso(o al menos él suponía que ese era el segundo piso, ¡todo era tan confuso en ese castillo!), parecía estar fuera de servicio, pero lo usaría de todas maneras.

Entró al primer cubículo que vio, entró y logró utilizarlo por fin, después de minutos de completa tortura, estaba a punto de salir de allí cuando de repente salió una… ¿cabeza? ¡Salió una cabeza del inodoro!

-No deberías estar aquí-dijo la cabeza fantasmagórica.

Ed se quedó sin hablar, “¿Eso era…? ¿Eso…?”

-¡Oh! ¡Eres muy lindo!-dijo la fantasma, saliendo del inodoro y flotando alrededor de  Ed- compartiría mi inodoro sin duda contigo.

-¿G-Gracias?-logró decir Edward.

-Myrte-dijo la chica muerta- aunque todos me dicen Myrtle, la llorona. Me dicen muchas cosas… Myrtle, la fea. Myrtle, la gorda. Myrtle, la cuatro ojos…

Se quebró la voz de la fantasma y comenzó a llorar estruendosamente.

-¡Llorona! ¡Digo! ¡Myrtle! No llores, por favor-suplicó Ed.

“No sólo te escapaste del comedor, sino que deambulaste por los pasillos y te metiste a un baño en desuso que aparentemente es hogar de una fantasma. Oh, por lo que también te metiste en el baño de las chicas. Bien hecho, Ed.”

Ed intentó inútilmente callar a la fantasma, pero parecía que con cada cosa que Ed decía ella lloraba más. Salió del cubículo decidido a huir y que alguien más se encargara de ella.

-Oh, chico- dijo alguien.

Ed giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, allí estaba un chico sin cabello y cejas, sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación a Ed.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo.

-Nah, no eres tú, ella llora por todo-explicó- por algo le decimos la llorona, ¿verdad, llorona?

-¡Todos son iguales! ¡Todos! ¡Fuera de mi baño!-gritó ella y se zambulló en el inodoro, haciendo que ése y todos  los demás se desbordaran.

El chico mayor suspiró resignado.

-Acompáñame, ya terminó la cena y debo llevarte a la sala común de Slytherin-dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy…?

-Andando, chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mi mano está bien ahora! Le di unos cuantos días de "reposo"(no lo cumplí como se suponía que debí, pero no importa porque está bien(? ) y estuve escribiendo. Es raro, porque este fanfic no logro escribirlo corrido, siempre los escribo por partes y al final uno todas las partes, como si fuese un gran rompecabezas. Y les digo, esto prácticamente se está escribiendo solo, me encanta escribirlo. Como siempre, dejenme su opinión en los comentarios, siempre, SIEMPRE, los leo, y me gusta mucho leerlos.


	7. Alianzas y amistades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado sufriendo días y días sin internet, lo cual me obligó de cierta manera a escribir más y a traducir la otra versión también. Honestamente al principio no tenía ni idea a dónde quería llevar el fanfic, pero ya tengo mi plot armado, con mucha, MUCHA angst. El Nygmobblepot será muy leve todavía, pero en próximos capítulos les prometo que se acentuará, primero quiero definirlos bien a ellos pues(además, son chamitos de once años, no esperen mucho ahorita pues.)

Estaba solo, los únicos dos amigos que había hecho lo habían abandonado porque estaba en Slytherin, ¿qué sentido tenía eso? ¡Sólo era una casa!

¿Por qué ellos no podían ser…? ¡No era su culpa!

Siguió caminando, cabizbajo, junto los demás primeros años de su casa. No eran muchos, debían ser alrededor de nueve o diez, contando chicos y chicas.

-Bueno, antes teníamos la ventaja de no tener que compartir habitaciones, pero revocaron esos privilegios debido a ciertos… “malentendidos” con alumnos de otras casas y miembros de la nuestra.

-Sólo pusimos a los sangre sucias en su lugar-dijo un chico, debía estar en quinto año, calculó más o menos Oswald.

Excelente, estaba en la casa de los causa problemas.

*

*

*

Entró a su habitación y escogió una cama, fue el primero en llegar así que podría elegir cualquiera que quisiera.

Escogió una que estaba al lado de la ventana y cerca de la puerta, al lado de la cama estaba el baúl de un tal “E. Nygma.”, pero Oswald sólo intercambió los baúles de lugar.

“Dudo que a E. Nygma le importe, de todas maneras.”

*

*

*

No. Era. Su. Culpa.

“En cierto modo lo era, Eddie. Es decir, nadie te dijo que debías ir al baño.”

-Eso no se puede realmente controlar-susurró Ed, silenciosamente- y lo sabes.

El prefecto bajó su mirada hacia él.

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó el prefecto, con un serio pero a la vez aterrador tono de voz.

-… no.

El prefecto sólo se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras, y se detuvieron frente a una pared.

-Bueno, chico, aquí estamos, la contraseña es “Serpiente escurridiza”, pero usualmente solemos cambiarla cada dos semanas, así que intenta estar pendiente de la cartelera, de otra forma terminarás durmiendo en el pasillo, en ese caso te recomiendo que busques una buena capa, aquí abajo hace bastante frío.

Edward asintió despacio, sin realmente entender. Estaban frente a una pared en medio de un corredor desierto.

-Gracias, y… disculpa-dijo Ed.

-Seh, no te preocupes. Es una de mis labores como prefecto, buscar primeros años perdidos alrededor del castillo-dijo él casualmente, con una sonrisa que se suponía debía ser tranquilizadora, pero sólo lo puso más ansioso.

-Oh. Bien- dijo Edward.

-Soy Victor Zsasz, por cierto-dijo el chico- ten cuidado aquí, pequeño Eddie, estás en Slytherin ahora, y nosotros tenemos reglas diferentes.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nom…?

-Disfruta tu noche, niño-revolvió el cabello de Ed y se fue, tarareando una canción.

“Y yo pensé que los raros éramos nosotros.”

-Sí, yo también…-le contestó a su otro yo.

Dijo la contraseña, algo dudoso, pero para su sorpresa se reveló un pasaje y entró por él.

Era más grande de lo que pensó que sería, algo oscura para el gusto de Edward, ya que la hacía ver algo tétrica. La decoración era antigua, con lámparas y sofás verdes, lucía bastante elegante.

En un principio no notó a las personas que ahí se encontraban, ya que estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras detallaba la habitación.

-Oh, miren quién está aquí-dijo la voz de una chica, y él reconoció a quién pertenecía.

Edward pestañeó algo inseguro, ¿se estarían refiriendo a él?

-Uhm… sí, me perdí…

-Y así debiste haberte quedado-se burló un muchacho.

-Tienes toda la razón, Austin-dijo Fish, y después agregó- es una vergüenza tenerte aquí, Nygma, después de todo… eres un sangre sucia.

“Ok… hemos sido insultados antes, pero nunca nadie nos había dicho que nuestra sangre estaba sucia… esto es nuevo.”

-N-No sé si eso es una especie de insulto aquí, pero les puedo asegurar que mi sangre no está sucia.

Todos comenzaron a reír, como si lo que había dicho fuese alguna clase de chiste, y decían cosas como:” oh, pobre nacido de muggles.” “¿cómo los dejan estudiar aquí?”

-¿Entonces todo esto es sólo porque mis padres son muggles?

-Algo así-dijo Austin.

-¡Pero eso no es mi culpa!

-¿Ser hijo de muggles? No, claro que no. Pero estar aquí sí, estás aquí robando una cultura que ni siquiera te pertenece… a nuestros ojos no eres más que un muggle que tuvo suerte-dijo Fish.

“Ugh, no sé quiénes son peores, los muggles con los que lidiábamos o estas personas. ¿Crees que tendríamos alguna oportunidad de envenenarlos? Dudo que alguien los extrañe, de todas maneras.”

Ed se dirigió rápidamente a los dormitorios, no queriendo ser víctima de más burlas.

Entró a su habitación y se acostó en la cama más cercana.

-¡Hey!

Ed levantó a cabeza rápidamente, enfocándose en el extraño, al cual reconoció al instante.

-O-Oswald Cobblepot.

El pelinegro se quedó en la puerta del baño algo desconcertado.

-Eh, ¿cómo supiste mi...? Como sea, no me importa. Estás en mi cama.

-Oh… oh. Lo siento, no sabía. Voy a… sí… lo siento.

Ed se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

-¿Sabes cuál podría usar? No sé cuáles están tomadas ya.

Oswald se encogió de hombros y se acostó en su cama.

-¿Sabías que sólo el tres por ciento de la población tiene ojos verdes?

Oswald levantó la mirada hacia él y levantó una ceja.

-Soy Ed. Nygma. Edward Nygma, pero puedes llamarme Ed.

-Como sea-dijo Oswald, y se cubrió con la cobija.

Ed suspiró, “Hacer amigos es tan difícil.”

Se acostó en la cama continua a Oswald y cerró los ojos, esperando que todo mejorara al día siguiente.

*

*

*

Esa noche le costó mucho dormir a Oswald, sus pensamientos no dejaban su cabeza, estaba tan nervioso, tan asustado, tan molesto… pero a la vez, tan emocionado. Es decir, ¡ya empezarían sus clases!

“Clases mágicas pero no tengo a nadie con quién compartirlas”

Extrañaba tanto a su mamá, él sabía que ella sabría qué decirle para que dejara de sentirse tan… solo.

Cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a quedarse dormido, y antes de que eso ocurriera un pensamiento aislado cruzó su cabeza:

“¿Había alguien llorando en su habitación…?”

*

*

*

“¡Ed! ¡Es nuestro primer día! ¡Nuestro primer día en nuestro colegio mágico! ¿Puedes creer eso?”

-Sí, mi primer día, en mi colegio mágico, donde todos mis compañeros mágicos me odian.

“Eres la negatividad misma, ¿lo sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué no tenemos ningún amigo.”

Ed puso sus ojos en blanco y terminó de ajustarse la corbata.

A pesar de que el verde era su color favorito no se sentía del todo cómodo al observar la figura que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, ese no era él… ¿cómo podía él pertenecer a una casa con personas tan espantosas? Él no era como ellos, no podía serlo.

Se echó agua en la cara, intentando inútilmente que su cara no luciera tan…

“¿… como si hubieses estado llorando toda la noche, bebé llorón…?”

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió abruptamente, y Oswald entró por ella, todavía usando su pijama y lucía adormilado.

-Buenos días, uhm… ¿qué estás haciendo… aquí?

-Es el baño, genio. Y lo necesito-dijo Oswald.

Ed parpadeó: “Bueno, eso tiene sentido.”

-Sí, pero yo estoy aquí-protestó Ed.

-¿Y?

-Y…

Oswald comenzó a cepillar sus dientes, sin prestarle atención a Ed.

Ed no dijo nada más y se quedó observando fijamente a Oswald.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos eso hizo que Oswald se incomodara, así que se volteó a verlo.

-Ok, supongo que podemos compartir el baño-dijo Oswald fastidiado- ¿te sirve?

Ed asintió:-¡Sí! Podemos compartir sin ningún problema, Oswald.

-Bien.

*

*

*

Oswald fue el primero en dejar la sala común, Ed intentó seguirlo, pero de alguna forma lo perdió de vista, y a su vez él también se perdió.

Y para completar su suerte se topó con un grupo de Slytherins mayores, que no tenían precisamente una actitud amigable.

-Miren nada más, chicos, es el pequeño sangre sucia, paseándose y haciendo quedar mal los colores de nuestra casa, ¿qué dicen ustedes? ¿lo dejamos pasar por alto?

-Ni de chiste-respondió otro.

-¿Qué dicen?-dijo Ed intentando mostrar absoluta seguridad en su voz, y claramente no fue así- no d-deberían atacar a miembros de su casa.

-¿Tú? ¿De nuestra casa? No lo creo.

Lo último que vio Ed antes de desmayarse fue un rayo purpura volando hacia él.

*

*

*

-¡Hey! ¡Chico de lentes, despierta!

-¡No le digas así!

-No es como si me escuchara de todas maneras, ajá, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Kristen?

-Edward. Ed, se llama Ed.

“¿Kristen?”

Ed empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se sentía tan adolorido.

-Hola, bello durmiente-rió un chico de cabello marrón.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

Seguía en las mazmorras, como pudo observar, y lo rodeaban corbatas rojas, amarillas y azules. De los que estaban ahí sólo reconoció a su amiga Kristen.

-No los pude ver bien, pero te atacaron un grupo de chicos mayores…-comenzó a explicar la pelirroja.

-Slytherins, the atacaron unas viles serpientes-interrumpió el chico que estaba despertándolo anteriormente, él se veía como el mayor del grupo- Lo cual es raro… porque tú también eres una serpiente, aunque no he descifrado si eres o no vil…

-¡Harvey! ¡Ed no es vil!-exclamó Kristen golpeando el hombro de Harvey.

-Bueno, pero todavía no nos explica por qué lo atacaron, ¿huuuh? Sospechoso.-refutó Harvey.

Ed no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, Harvey (¿era Harvey? Sí. Harvey) lo acusaba de… algo…

-Chicos, suficiente. Dejenlo respirar-interrumpió otro chico, éste era rubio, se veía de la edad de Ed y llevaba corbata roja- discúlpalos, Ed. Mi nombre es Jim Gordon, ya conoces a Kristen, por supuesto, éste charlatán de aquí es Harvey…

-¡¿Cómo que charlatán, explorador atrevido…?!

-Leslie Thompkins y Lucius Fox, de Ravenclaw-terminó Jim.

Los dos últimos se encontraban un poco más atrás, algo abochornados por el comportamiento de Harvey, pero asintieron al ser nombrados.

-Vi lo que ocurrió, Ed. Es terrible que hayas pasado por eso…-dijo Leslie.

-Y no pasará por alto, ya desconté los puntos y…-comenzó a decir Lucius.

-¿Eso no es malo para él? Lo de los puntos quie-

Kristen volvió a golpear a Harvey para que se callara.

-…y, recibirán su detención.-culminó Lucius, lanzándole una mala mirada a Harvey.

“Wow. Esto es… wow.”

Ed sintió que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

“Por el amor al Señor. Ed, por favor, no vayas a llorar, no vayas …”

Y lloró.

*

*

*

La llegada, su primera noche y parte del primer día habían sido terribles. Espantosos. Ed estaba dispuesto incluso a dormir en los pasillos (¡o incluso en el baño de Myrtle!) con tal de evitar a sus horribles compañeros de casa. Pero gracias a Dios sólo eran sus compañeros de casa, habían personas fuera de Slytherin que realmente se preocupaban por él, que querían ser amigos de él. Quizás no estaba tan solo como pensó que estaría.

Kristen, Jim y Lee eran de su año, pero cada uno de una casa diferente.

Harvey y Lucius estaban en cuarto año, Harvey en Gryffindor y Lucius en Ravenclaw.

Ed estaba completamente seguro que de no haberlos conocido no habría durado ni una semana.

Después del incidente en las mazmorras, Lucius acompañó a Ed a las cocinas para que comiera algo, ya que se había saltado la cena y debido al incidente también el desayuno.

\- Apareció con magia, así que no podía saber cómo manejaban la comida. ¿Cuán higiénica es la comida hecha mágicamente?  ¡Y el olor a cebolla! Ugh, se sentía a kilómetros, no sé qué es peor, la cebolla normal o la mágica, pero odio ambas y…

Lucius rió, Ed era muy inocente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él confundido.

-No puedes crear comida con magia, Ed-explicó Lucius- La comida que viste ayer, fue preparada en las cocinas por elfos, y luego transportadas mágicamente hasta el comedor. Por cierto, es a las cocinas donde te estoy llevando.

Ed parpadeó. Bueno, eso tenía mucho más sentido.

-N-No lo sabía.

-Se nota-dijo- hijo de muggles, ¿verdad?

Ed se tensó ante esto.

-No tengo problema con eso-agregó Lucius- no creas que soy un pretencioso.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es decir, sí, soy hijo de muggles-dijo Edward- es sólo que… uhm, he notado que aquí eso es un… ¿problema?

Lucius asintió.

-Lo supuse. Bueno, al igual que los muggles, los magos no son muy diferentes a la hora de discriminar-dijo Lucius- ¿sabes sobre los nazis?

-Claro-contestó Ed, había leído tomos y tomos sobre la segunda guerra mundial cuando era pequeño.

-Bueno, es una ideología similar. Pero en este caso es preservar la pureza de la sangre, o, en otras palabras, un linaje limpio, puramente de magos. Estos “sangre pura” o “puristas de sangre” piensan que por el simple hecho de no tener muggles en su árbol genealógico son superiores…

-¿Y es así?-interrumpió Ed.

-Por supuesto que no, además, es casi imposible tener un linaje cien por ciento mago, siempre habrán algunos squib y magos de por medio. De todas maneras, de donde provengas no define el mago que eres, eso lo haces tú.

-¿Y tú eres…. un…?

-¿Sangre limpia? No, soy mestizo.

Ed asintió.

-Espero que tengas hambre, Ed-dijo Lucius deteniéndose frente a un cuadro de una pintura de un plato con frutas- porque estos elfos no se detendrán hasta que necesites ayuda para caminar por ti mismo.

-¿Oh?

-Es chiste, es chiste-se apresuró a decir Lucius, y tocó con su mano derecha la pera pintada en el cuadro.

El cuadro se hizo a un lado, y ante ellos apareció un pasadizo hacia las cocinas, donde se veía a un puñado de elfos trabajando.

-Wow…

*

*

*

Su primera clase era Pociones, con los Gryffindors.

“Genial. Tendré que ver al idiota de Jim Gordon.”

Ellos pudieron haber sido amigos, pero Jim lo arruinó.

Oswald entró al salón y se sentó lejos de cualquier persona con una corbata roja.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

-No-respondió Oswald.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó la voz otra vez.

-Porque no-respondió Oswald con una sonrisa fastidiada, girándose a ver a la persona que estaba molestándolo. Era una chica. No muy alta, ojos verdes, cabello pelirrojo, era de su casa aparentemente, aunque no la  había visto antes, sin embargo.

“Bueno, si somos honestos no he visto a muchas personas de mi año que estén en mi casa...”

-Ohh, por favor-dijo la chica- no seas odioso, esta clase es con compañeros y no conozco a nadie.

“… excepto Nygma.”

-Tampoco yo, y como puedes ver, no estoy buscando compañeros.

-Dios, eres tan gruñón-dijo ella soltando una risita- creo que seremos buenos amigos.

Y procedió a sentarse junto a él sin invitación.

-Ivy Pepper.

Oswald puso los ojos en blanco, ciertamente no podía deshacerse de ella.

-Un placer-dijo él, sin realmente sentirlo- Oswald Cobblepot.

Ivy sonrió.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo mucho que luces a un pingüino?

Y ahí vamos otra vez…

Oswald abrió su boca para decir algo (no era precisamente bueno, a decir verdad). Pero en ese momento el profesor entró en el salón.

-Suficiente charla, jóvenes- dijo él, tomando su asiento frente a la clase- Mi nombre… es Hugo Strange, y seré su profesor de Pociones por los siguientes siete años. Así que espero que actúen como jóvenes magos, y no como un puñado de niños. Eso, si quieren evitar tener algún tipo de… problema.

Hizo una pausa y les echó una mirada.

-¿Comenzamos?

*

*

*

Ese estúpido de James Gordon era la pareja de Nygma.

“Oh, sí, lo siento, Oswald. No puedo ser tu amigo porque estás en Slytherin, y los Slytherin están todos llenos de mierda. Pero, ¡oh! Seré compañero de un Slytherin en pociones, porque hablo con tanto sentido.”

“Ha. Hipócrita.”

-Pengy, ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Ivy.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto. Todo está muy…-James estaba riendo con Ed-… bien.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y bueno! Como siempre dejen su opinión, duda, crítica, saludo, hola, chao, o lo que sea en los comentarios. Siempre es un gusto leerlos.


End file.
